An enterprise can share resources with employees, non-employees, contractors, and anonymous users. Sharing resources such as network access profiles, applications, videos, and documents can be difficult to arrange and might be insecure. Sharing WiFi profiles can require information to be sent to or personally communicated with each user. Document resources can be shared by providing a link to document resources, but these resources may become public if available without a password. Sharing passwords to secured resources can be difficult.
To this end, an enterprise can use a management service to provide users with secure access to resources through their client devices. However, a client device might be required to be enrolled with the management service before these resources are accessible, and the enrollment process can be difficult to complete. Some enterprises have departments or teams dedicated to helping users complete enrollment processes. User information or client device information can be required by a management service to complete the enrollment process. An enterprise may not be capable of providing user information or client device information for some users that they wish to enroll, including anonymous users, walk-up customers, and temporary employees. Moreover, enterprise managers may not desire to compile this information. Users may not know how to identify client device information that is necessary for enrollment. Current management service enrollment processes can frustrate enterprise managers and users alike.